The overall goal of the Community Engagement and Outreach Core of the Rush Center on Disparities in HIV and Aging (Rush CEDHA) is to enhance minority research participation in original and innovative cutting-edge research leading to improvements in minority health and the elimination of health disparities in the area of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) infection and aging by providing education and outreach tailored to meet the needs of large numbers of racial and ethnic minorities. The ethnic diversity of metropolitan Chicago including, but not limited to, the presence of large African American communities and the large group of aging individuals at risk of or living with HIV has shaped the approach to this general goal for the Rush CEDHA. The Community Engagement and Outreach Core has the responsibility for providing and evaluating liasion services between the communities served by the Rush CEDHA and CEDHA researchers. Community Engagement and Outreach Core activities will continue to include: 1) networking with community leaders and minority HIV advocacy groups to nurture mutually beneficial long-term relationships; 2)